


Lady and the Tod

by Foxtrotbeastbot, hyenafur



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: F/M, posted here for fun!, written by a friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-15 18:56:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17534387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foxtrotbeastbot/pseuds/Foxtrotbeastbot, https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyenafur/pseuds/hyenafur
Summary: Written as a companion piece to First Day, Hyenafur sent me this fun little drabble to shine more light on the Character he loaned me and her Foxy hubby! Enjoy it!





	Lady and the Tod

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks again to Hyenafur for loaning Marian to me and writing this to help build the world!

Marian Rowan smiled happily as the noon bell rang. Pre-Kindergarten was her specialty, and even though it didn’t last very long, the first day was always tiring. Young children were always so full of energy, and most of her day was spent finding way to burn that off while helping them learn. They had just finished another game of duck-duck-goose when the day ended, a sound that all the kits, pups, and cubs were not used to, at least not yet.

Giving them a short explanation of what that specific bell meant brought many a sad face to the group gathered in front of Marian, but the motherly sow badger reminded them that they would all be getting back together tomorrow morning for more fun and games and learning. But not before they helped her clean the room up.

“Cleanliness is a virtue,” Marian chirped in clean and crisp Queen’s English, much to the nods of the children gathered around her.

One by one, the children gathered their things after tidying up the room and began to file out toward the curb.  Each parent appeared to pick up their child; whether by walking or by pulling up in their car, and every child wore an expression of joy from their first day.

When the last child left, Marian let out a heavy sigh, yet she still wore a genuine smile. They were quite a handful, but she loved working with children. She always had. Her strong hands moved to straighten her clothes; smoothing out her long-sleeved shirt and calf length skirt. She wasn’t dressed all that differently from the youngsters she taught, though she looked a great deal older and more distinguished. She didn’t wear green plaid, but rather black and gold, a color scheme that she’d fought hard to wear as they were her ancestral colors. Unlike her students, her long sleeve shirt was always pressed and starched.

From a breast pocket, the sow produced a handkerchief, while the other hand gently pulled the gold rimmed glasses from the bridge of her muzzle to clean her lenses. It would be another exciting day for them, and she was glad the homework wouldn’t be starting for another week.

Slipping her glasses back into place, Marian made her way back into the school to gather her own things before heading home.

 

It didn’t take Marian long to get her things together. It rarely ever did, especially not this early in the year. Mostly, she would just have her thermos, since Pre-K was only four hours long in the first semester, she rarely packed a lunch, and she had her purse. The bare necessities as it were.

Slowly exiting the building, the badger made her way to the curb to wait for her ride. Her husband had offered to drop her off and pick her up today. It was somewhat of a rare treat for him to do that, especially once Fall began.

Letting out a gentle sigh, she waited for their car to pull up, which didn’t take long at all. They’d been doing this for… how many years now? 10? 15? Somewhere in between? Marian wasn’t entirely sure, but she did know it wasn’t long after she’d gotten married, and they’d gotten dual citizenship together. In that time, him picking her up from work was down to a near exact science.

A black and white, boxy, very English looking car pulled up to the curb, not before a large and very red tod in a blue suit slipped out of the driver’s seat to make his way around to the rear passenger door.

“Carriage fer m’lady,” he said in a goofy sounding British accent that always made her smile.

“Robin, you’re attempts at the Queen’s English always make me laugh,” Marian replied with a gentle giggle.

The fox grinned back, his lips curling at the edges of his long muzzle. “Ya know I love seein’ ya smile, Marian.”

The sow chuckled as she made her way towards the open door, stopping only to give her husband a kiss on the cheek.

“And I don’t want you to ever stop,” she added before sliding into the bench seat.

The bulky fox chuckled softly as he closed the door behind her, only to slip back into his seat. Before he could say anything, Marian piped up with an instruction.

“Home, Robin.”

“Of course, ma’am,” he teased back.

 

It was their little fun game they played when her husband came to pick her up from the school; he would play the part of her driver, and she his lady. It was only half a farce though; Marian Forrester Rowan was the daughter of Lord Forrester, the Baron of Hertfordshire, and her husband was the Earl of Nottinghamshire, though no one would ever guess based on his accent.

He’d grown up in the colonies; albeit a rural part of the colonies, and his accent showed to some degree. There was a twang about it that Marian always found charming, even though it wasn’t as thick as his birth mother’s or his step-parents. But she had learned his used to be much thicker before he moved to Zootopia to live with his birth father’s parents.

Chuckling to herself, Marian began to relax, gently leaning into the plush leather seat back behind her, keeping her posture as a proper English lady. She was just about to say something, when her husband looked at her using the rear-view mirror. “How’d the first day go?”

“Wonderful. I have quite an energetic group of children this year, and a wide variety as well,” she responded with a warm smile. “And we actually have a celebrity this year.”

Her husband perked his ears, eyes going between the road full of lunch time traffic and looking at her. “Oh? Who? I still remember how ya looked after dealin’ with them Seville boys.”

Marian let out a snort. How could she forget those triplets and the damage they could and did cause before their parents shoved them into the spotlight? She had hoped she’d been able to influence them towards acting properly, but that didn’t happen. Last she heard, the oldest had been in and out of rehab and barely managed to pass high school; albeit four years after most did. The middle son had skipped high school all together and had gone straight to Zootopia University’s Department of Physics, and the youngest was a celebrity chef on The Grub Network.

“Oh, I remember those boys quite well,” she finally responded after a minor trip down memory lane, “But it is not like that. I meant that I have a celebrity’s child in the class. Chief Bogo’s daughter to be exact. Ellie is such a darling, sweet little thing.”

“Huh,” her husband said in a voice that hinted at confusion. “I didn’t know he had a daughter.”

“I’m afraid I may have misspoken. Ellie is Bogo’s fiancée’s daughter.”

“Who’s the lucky gal?”

“That’s the most interesting thing. Bogo is marrying a vixen,” Marian replies as she leaned back in her seat. “I’ve never seen a water buffalo and a fox as a couple before.”

Her husband chuckled. “Well, weren’t many people who saw us as a couple. Remember yer daddy?”

The sow badger shook her head. “How could I forget? If your grandfather hadn’t gone into your family history to show that you were an Earl,” Marian paused, “I do believe mother would have a fine fox fur coat.”

 The two began to laugh heartily for a few moments while they sat in the cross-town traffic that went out of Savanna Square to the Meadowlands.

“But I digress. I believe Bogo and Felicity do make a charming pair. They do seem to be greatly in love.”

“That’s weird,” the tod in the driver’s seat mused as they finally got to their exit for the express way.

“What is weird?”

“Well, I dated a vixen back in high school named Felicity. Felicity Kiboko. I doubt it’s the same vixen I dated from back then. Felicity’s kindova pop’lar name for foxes,” her husband mused as the city began to melt into the suburbs.

“I believe her surname for now is Brush,” Marian replied. Hearing her husband muse over an ex was odd. Of course he dated other people before meeting her. She’d done the same. And it wasn’t like she didn’t still have some level of feelings for one or two of them. Based on the way he sounded, he still had some for Felicity Kiboko. But it didn’t matter. She and Robin were happy together, and it had been that way for at least a decade if not longer.

After some more light banter about how he’d been in Tundra Town all day, the two pulled up to their humble abode; a two-story home built in the Tudor Manor House style that sat on nearly a full acre of land, and whose boundaries were marked by a ten feet high hedge wall. To a casual observer, the place looked as though Marian had gotten it imported plank by plank, tile by tile, and leaf by leaf from the English countryside.

The driver slowly pulled the car into the garage before finishing their little game by opening the rear passenger door for his wife, a hand reaching out for her to take. Marian, being a lady of refined taste and manners, graciously accepted his hand, sliding out of their car only to kick the door shut behind her as she rolled up slightly, putting more weight on the balls of her feet to gain another inch or three in height.

Her fox bent his head down in kind for their kiss, giving her hand a gentle squeeze while the other moved to rest on her hip.

They were an interesting couple, though much less so than Bogo and Felicity. Marian would never be called slender and lithe. She was a badger. None of her species were svelte. They were short, stocky, and wide with powerful arms, thick legs, and fangs and claws built for shredding prey. Marian was almost all of these. While she had powerful arms and legs, she wasn’t short. Marian was taller than most sows, and just shy of being as tall as most boar badgers with her head coming up to the middle of her husband’s sternum even when she wasn’t on the balls of her feet. While she was broad of shoulder and wide of hip, her build stocky but still curvy with just a bit of belly to her front. Her tod wasn’t that much different.

He was sturdily built, with a broad chest and strong arms and legs, and a body covered in soft cherry red fur save for his white belly, throat, and jaw, along with his deep apple red gloves, stockings, and the tips of his ears and tail. The only other color he sported was a warm earthy brown in the middle of his chest and a place that the badger knew most intimately. While his belly was mostly flat, he still had a spare pound or four here and there.

Holding his wife close, that thick bushy tail swished behind him, curling a bit as their lips met again and again.

“Do you want to try again,” he asked softly, a hand warmly tracing her hour glass curve from hip to just under her arm pit.

“You know I do, Robin,” she cooed back as she slipped her head under his chin. “I still have a few aches today, but I still want to try.”

They’d been trying for a child ever since they’d been married, but the Rowan virility didn’t seem to work as well as it had for her husband’s conception. His work didn’t seem to help either. Being sporadically gone almost all of Fall and Winter and Spring didn’t help, especially when she felt her time was right. They’d agreed to give it another try or several before looking into alternatives.

“That’s the third day in a row, Marian,” he said before kissing the top of her head.

“I know, but there’s no reason to schedule an appointment when I’m already going in for my check up.”

The fox chuckled. “True. But I’ve never heard of a gynecologist giving out medication for sore muscles. Before.”

The sow badger snorted and gave his neck scruff a nip. “I’m sure there is a first time for everything.”

 

It seemed to take forever for the two to finally move apart from one another, still holding hands as they walked from the garage, through a covered walk, and into the living room. Letting go of the fox’s hand, Marian moved to set her purse down on the table as her husband sauntered over to the house phone. His eyes were focused on the blinking red light in the corner.

One finger moved to press down on the answering machine’s play button.

An electronic voice chirped through the speaker. “You have ONE new message,” was followed by an obnoxiously loud beep before a familiar voice filled the room.

“Robby! Hey! It’s your favorite agent! I got good news! Your salary just jumped to six figures!”

Marian giggled softly as her husband rolled his eyes. A six-figure salary wasn’t bad, it was more along the lines of being called Robby, a nickname the tod hated. While Marian and many others preferred to call him Robin, something even he enjoyed, it wasn’t his actual forename. Robin was his middle name. His real name was Kody, but he never turned down being called Robin. He just hated people shortening it to Robby.

But as her husband grumbled from being called that, his agent just kept talking.

“And I got more good news! That six-figure salary I got you, well, I got you what you’ve been begging me to get you since the day we met! Forget the minors! You’re playing in the big leagues now!”

Marian and Kody stared vacantly at the machine in shock. Neither were sure what to say. Kody had started to think he was too old to play in the majors, but Marian had always supported his dream. And now… now it had actually come to fruition. There was still the chance of him getting sent back down to the minors, he was being given a shot.

“By the way, Robby, it’s with the affiliate! You’re not a Pirate anymore, Bucko! You’re a Dog now!”

Kody turned his head to look at his wife, a goofy smile starting to cross his lips. “I… I did it,” he said in a disbelieving tone. “I… I finally did it!”

The badger wrapped her arms around her tod, giving him a firm, happy squeeze that popped his back. Luckily, he was used to it as his own arms wrapped around her head, gently brushing over her scalp.

“Call me back when you get this message, Robby. Need you to come over and sign your Herby Hancock on your contract.”

The message abruptly ended with another loud beep as the two clung to one another. The only way this day or week could get better would be if Marian finally got her wish; having children of her own.


End file.
